Ginger Snaps: Running Away
by Morbius Fitzgerald
Summary: A short story of which will explain what happens in between Ginger Snaps 1 and Ginger Snaps 2. In particular who the werewolf was that was pursuing Brigitte.
1. Chapter 1

He stood there, nervous as hell as he looked at her. He tried to calm himself down but it was no use.

"Stop it", he said to himself, "you've done this a thousand times."

He walked up to the counter girl who was a little strange but he liked her.

"Hey.", He said, trying to hide his obvious fear of the outcome.  
"I'm busy at the moment.", She replied, she had her head down in a book as customers were browsing.  
"It's Brigitte right?"  
"That depends on who is asking.", She replied rudely  
"A guy looking for a date."  
"Do I look like the dating type?"  
"Actually yes. I've seen plenty of girls on one of these DVD cases that look worse than you do."

She finally dropped the book and had the decency to look him in the eye, "You have my interest."  
"I'm having a party, this Halloween and I'd love to see you th-"  
"Is it Halloween already?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Thats not a good night for me."  
"Why not?"  
"It just isn't!"  
"Would you prefer 'fancy restaurant'?"  
"I'd rather eat shit than go to a Halloween party."  
"I get it.", He said "The last one you went to sucked?"

Brigitte almost hated him for bringing it up. She didn't need a werewolf to want to tear his head off, "You can say that."

"Oh. Look If you change your mind, just give me a call", he said while handing her a card.

Brigitte kept the card but retreated to the girl's bathroom to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brigitte had spent nearly an entire year in Brittish Columbia since the events in Bailey Downs. After a few minutes, lying on her sister's dead body, she heard someone break in or maybe a raid. The latter would've made the most sense. She went into the bathroom, shaking, she took the monkshood that Sam had made, $300 Canadian Dollars, smashed the window open and ran away._

_After that she_ _found herself in the cheapest hotel she could find, looking in the Employment section of the Bailey Downs local paper. She found a job, collected her moneys worth and when Police tried to talk to her about "_her psycho mother_". She left town and found herself in Brittish Columbia. Again, she found herself looking for another job. She found almost nothing. She found herself walking past an electronics shop with a sign in the window "help wanted". She barely knew a thing about electronics but she needed a job. Luckily enough, they were desperate. Ever since, she has received an income of $60 NET pay per month and lives in a middle class status apartment._

Brigitte was angry with that fuckwit. _How dare that little shit bring up Halloween?! One year ago to that day, I murdered my sister and he wants me to celebrate? What a heartless prick!_ She then remembered; he knows nothing of Ginger, he knows nothing of who she is and hence, can't be held responsible for that mistake.

"Should I go?", She said to herself "Its better than getting drunk alone and crying your eyes out, watching crap TV."

Brigitte finally came out of the bathroom, trying to hide that she had been crying. She walked over to the dark haired, dark clothed man.

"Are you okay?", he asked  
"Yes.", Brigitte lied  
"Look, we don't have to-"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes, I will come to your Halloween party."

A smile spread across his face, "Great, my address is on the card so you probably won't have trouble finding it."

Brigitte laughed it off a little bit but she did find herself looking forward to it. She didn't know why. She just did.


	3. Chapter 3

Brigitte stood outside his apartment, she knew that this could be dangerous but she felt as though if she was to live out her days, dosing up on monkshood, whats wrong with having just a little bit of fun for just one night.

She knocked on the door. All she heard was silence. The door opened and she was hit in the face with the smell of alcohol and metal music. She dressed up in casual clothes, not knowing that the rest of the girls there would be dressed up in skimpy outfits.

"Hey", David said "You made it."  
"Yeah." was all she could think of as a response.  
"Come inside.", he said.

All she saw was goths, metalheads and girls trying to get into anyone's pants. To put it bluntly, she didn't belong there.

The music was still playing when David gave her a drink. She drank it regardless of what the risks were. She then let herself go. She unleashed a side of her that had never been seen before; Obsessive Compulsive Drinker. She drank until she became a party animal. It was like watching TV when she was trying to find the "stop" button, she could not stop herself even if she tried. She was taken into David's room where he put her on his bed. By this stage, he was pretty drunk too but one touch of that bed and Brigitte could not remember anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Brigitte woke up to the feeling that she fell asleep with a 16 tonne brick on her head. She opened her eyes to find a surrounding she didn't even remember. Black walls with posters; Korn, ZZ Top, Guns 'N' Roses, Friday The 13th Part 7. She looked down onto the bed to find David. She checked to see if she was wearing any clothes at all. Nothing.

"Oh shit", she said to herself."Words hurt, you know", he said sarcastically.  
"Listen, David...I don't actually remember anything from last night.", Brigitte said "Did we...?"  
"You must have been hammered.", He said "You practically came onto my sister.  
"I'm serious. I need to know now!", she said.  
"Alright. If you must know, yes. We did sleep together, what is the big deal?", he said.  
"I suffer from a rare genetic disorder..."  
"Oh shit.", he interrupted "You could've told me that before I asked you on a date."  
"That was a date?!", she exclaimed "Okay. Look, I have a drug at my apartment that surpasses the disorder. I take my dose everyday."  
"Don't I need a prescription or something?", He asked.  
"This is not exactly a 'go to a chemist and buy them' drugs.", She said. She then knew what was coming next.  
"No way, forget it. I am not getting hooked on marijuana when I don't even know what it is that I've got."

Brigitte sighed and breathed in. She had to tell him, no matter how insane she sounded.

"Its not an actual disorder, per say, its actually...a infection.", She said."What?!", He screamed.  
"Don't get scared. Its not deadly...it makes you turn into a...werewolf.", She said.  
"I am not hungover.", He said "Don't try to play me like I'm dumb."  
"I need you to believe me.", She said "I know this sounds insane but I need you to believe me."

His facial expression changed.

"Get the fuck out." he said.  
"Listen, I-""No, you listen! I invited you over and you repay me for a quick bang and some fucking lie about a werewolf. Get the fuck out of my house!"

Brigitte took her clothes. About to put them on before he said it again.

"Get the fuck out of my house you junkie whoring piece of shit!", he screamed.

She almost ran to the door but she left before anyone else could've seen it. She got dressed outside, like an animal. She then left with nothing more than regret. Regret and absolute hate for David.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks, David became more and more of an asshole. He didn't even look at her if he could help it. She even heard that he spread rumors that she was "the lousiest lay he ever had". She could almost hear Ginger from the grave saying "I told you so, you fucking idiot" and the more the days went on, the more she tried not to hate him. He was turning into a werewolf after all. Then after 3 weeks of that shit. She had a phone call from her apartment.

"Hello?"  
"Brigitte."  
"David?"  
"You were right. This fucking thing...I can't fucking control it!"  
She heard him smash something made out of glass.  
"Listen, Bee, I know its late but please come over."  
"err...yeah. Sure. I'll come over."

She drove straight to his house within minutes. She ran up to the house and rang the doorbell. David opened it and threw her inside.

"Shh...", he said "I wish that this fucking thing would stop!" He started screaming beyond control. Brigitte wondered if he was turning. He had white hair now and if a male version of what Ginger was by the end.  
"I'm changing!", he screamed "Help me!"

She didn't expect it to be this bad. She had one needle full of monkshood. She jabbed it into him and pressed it down. He screamed something inhuman.

"You bitch! Do you know how much that hurt!" He pulled her down but for some reason he went back on every sign of the transformation.

"Are you okay?" Brigitte asked, she was terrified of him. Even in comparison with what she faced with Ginger just 6 months earlier.

"Get out! For your sake, Get out!" he screamed again in pain before finally screaming a single word, "Out!"

Brigitte did not leave him, she encountered 2 werewolves in her life, one was her own sister. If this terrified her more, there was no way she was giving up, regardless of what she thought of him.

He got up, ran to her and tackled her to the ground. Holding her by her arms while still trying to undo his pants.

"Stay still and you won't feel a thing!" he said "Or would you like it the other way?"

She screamed for help. No one heard her...at least not yet. She was almost in tears. With everything that happened to Ginger, everything that happened to her, what did she do to deserve this?

"I told you, Bee, All men are bastards"  
It couldn't be! It couldn't be!

"Fight back you worthless piece of shit!"  
That was definately Ginger's voice.

She realised she had one clear advantage. He took monkshood.

She pressed her arms up and amazingly, they lifted. He fell towards her and she headbutted him. After that, she didn't leave anything to chance. She ran like hell, back to her car and drove back to her apartment.


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Brigitte went straight through her apartment, pulled out the suitcase she took with her 13 months ago. She took 2 changes of clothes and filled the rest up with Monkshood. She zipped it up and actually saw Ginger.

"Hey Bee, I came here to apologise."

Brigitte nearly had a heart attack.

"I don't know if you're real or not but I have had the second worst day of my life and I'd rather not talk about it."  
"What was the worst?"  
"The night I killed you."  
"Enjoy the benefits of age, little sister, You killed me before I even reached 16. Remember! Out by 16 or dead in this scene but together forever! You don't even give a shit about our own fucking oath!"

It disappeared. She almost lost control of her legs. She sat down and swayed back and forth as she tried to process everything: She was a runaway who killed her sister who was a werewolf, she was also infected where she has to be injected every day to stop the wolf taking over, she had sex with a guy who was mentally unstable who also tried to rape her and now she's on the run, again.

Sometimes the only thing someone can do to escape problems, is by running away.

**THE END**


End file.
